splatoonroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Wormlings
Wormlings are a race of worm-like Inklings who, in fear of death, work for the Orelings. Appearances Wormlings mainly look similar to an Inkling. Their head has an earthworm tail that dangles from the head in a similar fashion to hair. They all hold iron spears and use bows and arrows armed with ink on the sharp end of the arrow. They have the ability to turn into worms. When in their worm form, Wormlings are much slower but can dig way faster. Male Wormlings wear grass skirts and have a slightly longer head tail than female Wormlings. They are slightly more muscular than females and have no shoes. Female Wormlings has a noticeably shorter head tail and wear a brown bra and a grass skirt. They have a more slender physique than the males. NEW Version It has a taily thin body/head, the eyes are on the side. Both male and females have grass skirts, whilist females wear coconut bras, makeup and a lily on its head. Society Wormlings live in a democracy, where everyone is the leader of their civilization. Despite this, they are usually bossed around by the Orelings and often killed by them. Nonetheless, their democracy still stands strong and proud. Worm Central Wormlings live in a large amount of tunnels that lead to a small village known as Worm Central. It gets its name due to being in the center of the tunnels. All of the tunnels lead to Worm Central and also lead to holes above ground. Oddly, Worm Central is right next to the Orelings' cave, which may explain how easily the Orelings have control over the Wormlings. Relationships While the Wormlings are peaceful and very friendly, their relationships with other races sour because of the Orelings. They are usually shunned due to living underground. Many Inklings hate them because of this. However, being forced to work for the Orelings makes them believe they're friends with the Orelings when they really aren't. King Gold often kill them if they fail him. Despite this, some Inklings either respect the Wormlings or feel bad for them. Backstory The Wormlings obviously evolved from standard earthworms around the same time the Inklings and Octarians did. It doesn't mention what caused them to evolve, but they just did. The Wormlings lived a peaceful life underground. Nothing fought them because they lived underground while the Inklings and Octarians lived on the surface. Some time after, the retched Orelings, which were silverfish at the time, evolved into humanoid silverfish. They then gave birth to an Inkling made of pure rock and then afterwards gave birth to thousands of rock Inklings. Upon meeting the Wormlings, they easily overpowered the Wormlings and forced a large few of them to work for them. In fear of death, the Wormlings agreed. They then helped the Orelings fight against the Inklings. Later on, the Hydralis started sprouting up and started killing both Inklings and Octarians. Along with them came the killing of many Wormlings. They fled underground and continued to stay there. The Orelings, on the other hand, fought back. They killed a number of Hydrin and a larger number of Wormlings, mainly because the Wormlings left them. A long time after came the Worm Rebellion. The Wormlings killed off almost all of the Orelings, including their leader. The new leader, King Gold used his battle skills and enslaved them all with his last troops, Rocky and Stoneson, two Oreling brothers. The Wormlings then went on to work for the Orelings for the rest of their lives. Late in the future, the Wormlings, led by the Oreling leader King Gold, they destroyed the many Mechling Villages and killed many of the Mechlings, nearly killing off the peaceful species entirely. The remaining ones not killed by the remorseless Orelings or the Wormlings were killed by fires and crushed by rubble or rock. While the Orelings explained they only did it because they said the Mechlings "got in the way", the Wormlings said they did it in fear of death. This happened a few years after the Worm Rebellion. Trivia *Like real worms, they eat dirt. They may also eat flint and rocks. *They often call Inklings "land dwellers" or "inkmen". *There was a DLC that was planned to be added to Splatoon known as Ores to War!. It was about the Wormlings fighting back against the Orelings. You were able to play as a Wormling or an Oreling, and both sides had explained their reasons for fighting. *Many Inklings believe Wormlings are evil creatures. They are peaceful and don't fight unless provoked. **Inklings speculate this because they often attack lone Inklings who wander outside of Inkopolis. They only do this because the Orelings tell them to do so. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Content Category:Race